Construction equipment, such as earth-moving vehicles and the like, must be stabilized during construction or digging operations to prevent movement of the equipment or vehicles. Typically, stabilization is provided by hydraulically actuated arms that extend from the vehicle and that have earth-engaging pads mounted on their distal ends. When the vehicle or equipment is moved into a working position, if extra stability is needed, the stabilizer arms are hydraulically operated to move from a retracted position, in which the arms generally extend upwardly and out of the way, to a user position in which the arms extend downwardly at an acute angle to the ground surface so that the pads contact the ground surface. When it is desired to move the vehicle, the arms are returned to the retracted position, and the vehicle is moved to a new operating location.
Reversible stabilizer pads for construction equipment, such as earth-moving vehicles and the like, are well-known in the prior art. Examples of such pads are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,761,021 and 4,889,362. Such stabilizer pads generally have a first surface for engagement with a softer surface, such as gravel and soft earth, and a more resilient second surface on the opposite side of the first surface for engagement with harder surfaces, such as concrete or asphalt. Typically, the first surface includes flanges with grouser points that permit the pads to dig into the softer, unfinished surface formed by gravel or soft earth, to better anchor and stabilize the vehicle when encountering difficult digging conditions. The first surface is unsuitable for contact with a hard surface, since the grouser points could damage or mar the hard asphalt or concrete. The second surface of the pad typically is formed of a laminated, rubber pad for better stability on the more solid surface provided by concrete or asphalt. The stabilizer pad typically is pivotally mounted to the distal end of the hydraulically operated arm so that the pad may be rotated to contact the ground with either the first surface or the second surface.
While such prior art laminated structures are suitable for engagement with concrete or asphalt, the construction of such pads is expensive, labor-intensive and time consuming. It is desirable to provide suitable laminated pad assemblies for use on the resilient, second surface of the stabilizer pad that can be fabricated in an automated manner, and that provide improved stability and longer wear.